


Way Down

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Nobody knows them here.





	Way Down

Nobody knows them here. No one cares what happened to his ugly tie or her sensible blazer, or how they even got there. It’s New York and all bets are off. Without a word, she pulls him to the other side of the street, following heavy, synth drumbeat. Warm night calling.  
Booze, smoke and sweat, darkness, stars aligned with lights dancing over the crowd. The place is packed, but that’s what they need, with their heads too crowded with thoughts.  
Two seats at the bar appear, then two shots, then two more. She takes his hand, rolls up his sleeves as he holds two fingers up to the bartender. They toss back the drinks and suddenly she’s gone.  
In the flashing lights of the dance floor she’s a stop-motion animation, images burned in his memory. Smile over one shoulder, tresses cascading between fingers down her neck. Music becomes the heartbeat and the crowd closes around her. He can see a man, already moving in, but she doesn’t notice, her eyes and smiles are only for him. One wink and he’s on his feet too, step after slow step, the crowd opens, and she’s turning for him, snapshots of swaying hips against darkness, hand reaching. She knows what she wants when her shoulders touch his chest and they start to move together. He’s not sure if he’s drunk or mad, but her hand covers his, keeping it on her rocking hips and it’s electric, short-circuiting reason, stunning fears. They sway to the rhythm, arms around his neck, leaning in, her laugh against his lips.  
Does the world still exist? She smells like whiskey but richer, warm and lithe, completely lost in the moment and sound. No touch goes too far, did she catch someone’s eye, is there anyone else in the club? She turns around again and he doesn’t need to be told what to do, they laugh as he wraps his arms around her middle, nose against the side of her neck, breathing in. They are one, as if made to find each other, here and now. The beat morphs and they change with it, oblivious to the world, jealous stares and any rules they ever thought were sacred.  
They dance.

“Ugh,” she groaned, pushing back with her shoulder, “you’re too warm.”  
Mulder chuckled and rolled away, ignoring the sting. The room gradually slowed to a stop, leaving nothing but a slight tingle under his skin. Scully breathed steadily, curled up on her side, head pillowed on his arm.  
She found his hand, lacing her fingers through his, small, warm, steady.  
“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: MØ - Way Down  
> and the lyrics  
>  _"I just wanna get fucked up with my babe"_


End file.
